


Armistice

by BethAdastra



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Sparring Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/pseuds/BethAdastra
Summary: A treat illustration for Kahika (and anyone else that appreciates the fact that Garrus and Ashley would make great sparring partners). (no text/dialogue)





	Armistice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/gifts).



Happy SpecRecs 2018!


End file.
